Our love through the years
by xUchihacest
Summary: Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's relationship. Because nothing is worse than being in love with your enemy.
1. The kiss

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **The kiss**_

"Hashirama!"yelled 13 years old Madara. "Watch out, you asshole! You will fall!"

Both of the boys were at the usual place where they could meet and challange eachother on stone skipping. Hashirama being the recless, was walking on some cliff.

"Aw, come on! Nothing bad will happ-" without few movements, he already had fallen.

"Baka!" Madara yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yea.." Hashi murmured, holding his knee as if he had been injured due to the slight fall.

"Stupi-" Madara scolded him with a victorious smirk on his face, having the pleasure of being right. Suddenly his smile was replaced with amazement and a blush covering his face. Hashirama had been frowing and out of no where... pulled him by the collar and locked eachother into a kiss.

"W-what did you just...?" he seemed totally confused.

"Because you act so smart." the Senju teased.

"You can't just randomly kiss people. Expecially boys. Are you nuts?" Madara yelled, having his blush darken.

"OH, Come on! Rules are being made just to be broken."

"Then why did you..?"

"Why i kissed you?" aksed Hashirama. Madara nodded.

"I dont know, i just felt like doing it."

It wasn't the quite the answer that Madara was expecting to hear. The Uchia had loved his friend since the first time they had met. Madara would have great time challenging eachother on stone skipping. Both of the boys knew that their clans were enemeis, but none of them cared. They shared a similar idea. That a peace pact could be created in the shinobi world and everyone would live in peace. That idea was what mostly connected them. Unfortunatelly, Madara felt in love with Hashirama.

"Is everything alright?" Hashi stood up and removed the invisible dust from his clothes, looking at Madara.

"Yea." Hashirama lifted on of his eyebrows.

"Doesen't seem so."

"Dammnitt! When i tell you that i am fine, then it means im fine!"

Hashirama got depressed.

"Okay, okay! I am sorry."

"Oh, come on! Don't go depressed."

"oh, well.. you're right. Bye!" within few blinks, Hashirama dissapeared leaving a big explosin followed by dust.

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara screamed. That brat had always been doing it. Dissapearing without any warning. It really would piss Madara but in stead of being mad he smiled as he touched his lips with a finger. Running it over, heremembered Hashirama's taste. It was his first kiss after all.

"That idiot.." his smile got even bigger.


	2. New justsu

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **New jutsu**_

The following day both of the boys were walking through he deep forest. Being noon, the sun was soon going to rise down.

"Where are we going?" Madara was impatient. "Soon the sun will rise down" Hashirama had told him that he wil show him a new justu today. "Are you sure we are not lost?" he had been doubting that the brown-haired boy didn't know what he was going or... where he was going... once again.

"Umm.." Hashirama stopped in front of the raven, playing with his fingers.

"We are lost, aren't we?"

Hashirama slightly nodded.

"BA-KA!" Madara screamed in his face. "You're some helpess loser! Even if your clan is from the deep forest, you get lost in your own terithory." yelling into his face, Hashi just sighed.

"Anyways, here is fine too!"

Madara rised his eyebrow in confusement.

"Climb on that tree over there and sit on some branch." Hashirama pointed a random tree. Madara's distrust was growing even more.

"Come on, pleasee." Hashi begged.

"Hell yea, like i will do that!" told Madara. Hashirama made puppy eyes. "Okay, okay." Dara frowned.

What was that stupid kind of justu? Making the greenery grow faster? Or utra cholophine posion? One was for sure, it was going to be real pain.

As soon as Madara was on the tree Hashirama screamed from down. "Okay! Look my new secret super fast teleporting no-light-justu." and within a blink of an eye the Senju was in front of Madara, both of them sitting on the wood.

"Wow.. that was super..." Madara stopped, acting as he was amazed.

"Super, super what?" Hashirama was as hyper as always, awaiting for some positive comment from his best friend.

"Super dumb, you mooncalf! You just climped the tree!"

"EEHH?!"

"The only good is that it's name is shorter than your previous jutsu."

"Madara.. you're always calling me with mean names." Hashi made duckface, along with a random tear dropping down his face.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to get depressed."

Hashirama didn't answer. The Uchiha just noticed how close the Senju was.

"Dara, are you okay? You seem a bit pale.." Hashirama's expression immidiately changed to worried one and tried to reach Madara's forehead so he could check if he had fever but the black-haired boy blocked it. The slap wasn't quite hard but it made Hashirama lose his balance and he tilt to the right, ready to fell from the branch. Thank god Madara grabbed on the elbow him in time.

"You jerk.."

"Why did you slap my hand?"

Silence.

"Hashirama.." Madara panted, having his eyes closed.

"Wha? ... Hey!" realizing that in attempt of not falling down and grabing something onto which to have his support, he occasionaly had slighty put his palm on Madara's member.

"Im sorry. Hey, are you alright?"

"Ughh... remove your hand.. " Hashirama saw Madara's breathlessly face. His member was growing bigger with each minute.

"Hey.. does it feel.. good?" Hashirama squeezed tigher the Uchiha's member through his robe.

"Ah!" a sweet moan came out of the raven's mouth. Bitting his lip,he put his own hand on top of the Senju's so he could grab it and remove it. "Stop."

"It seems really enjoyable..." Hashi came closer to Madara, making both of their forehead touch.

"S-stop!" Not listening, Hashirama continued to reasily touch Madara's arousal. Since the Sharingan boy wasn't struggling, he thought he likes it. Hashirama lifted up Madara's robe and removed his own pants. The Uchiha watched every movement the boy was doing.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Hashirama pressed both of their erections rubbed Marada's memeber head with this thumb.

"No, idiot! That's gross-ss!" Madara puffed. "Remove your ugly d-dick from-m my eye-ss. Di-s-sgusting!"

"I want to try too!" Hashirama was malcontent.

"Hashi-i-ramaah.. nghhhh."

Madara panting first, now Hashirama was the one doing it too. The raven threw his head backwards, as it hit the tree. His mouth was slighlty opened, as the moans and pantings escaped his lips. It was so wrong. They were boys, they were enemies. But it felt so good, exactly becausse it was wrong.

"Hashi... Hashi.. Hashi... ah.. ha" Dara had his eyes tight shut, repeating his friend's name ceaselly, as Hashirama had been starting to pump their erections faster.

"I-I will soon cum!" Madara murmured. Having his crush so close and private to him was some new feeling, expecially his hot moans and pants.

"M-me too." Hashirama had found it really difficult talking. He had been sweating so much.

"Mmmhhh!" Madara had bit his lip in order to muffing his moan's from the cum, as Hashirama was the loud one.

Both of the friends looked into eachother's, separating from the close touches.

"That w-was a-amazing." Hashirama spoke.

"Sh-shut up!" the raven hissed, seeming ashamed of what had just happened.

"Have you done it before?" Hashirama asked as he licked the cum of his arm. "It's salty.."

"No! Are you crazy!"

"Don't do it with anyone else.. pelase.." a soft kiss came on Madara's cheeck.

The raven wide-opened his mouth as Hashirama's mouth travelled to the corner of Madara's mouth and then directly he centred himself, pushing his tounge for dominance fighting.

"Mmmhhh!" Madara moaned through the kiss. How did Hashirama know to kiss so good anyways? Madara felt his bobbing erection once again, so he put his palms on Hashirama's chest in order to push him away.

"S-stop... W-where did you learn tha-t?" with flushining and panting face, Madara asked.

"I didn't learn it, i just did it."

"You can't just randomly kiss me.. without any good reason."

"Why should i need a reason to kiss you?"

Madara gasped from that question. He felt his stomach shug.

"Just don't.. because.."

"Because what?"

 _you're playing with my feelings._

Madara remained silent, his eyes locked down.

"You'd better go home" instead of speaking the truth, he murmured.

"EEEH?!"


	3. Confsession

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **Confession**_

The following day both of the boys were fighting against a bear. It was so unusual for them because it could talk. It should have been one of those animals that u can summon. The bear threw a scroll in front of them, exploding and leaving fog. Within few minutes after dissapearing the fog, the bear was no longer there.

Both of the boys looked at eachother confused, panting.

"Good fight" Madara spoke smirking as Hashirama remained silent. "I have to go, see you tomorrow Hahirama."

"Hashirama?" The Senju questioned. "... who's that?"

"Don't tell me!" Madara's eyes wide opened "do you know me?"

"Yea! How could i forget you?" Hashirama smiled widely as Madara blushed.

"Then.. what's my name?"

"Umm..umm" Hashiram murmured.

 **MADARA I AM RIGHT HERE!** Hashirama waved in front of the Uchiha.. Well.. it wasn't actually the real Hashirama but morel ike his spirit.

The bear had used a jutsu scroll that changed spiritaly and physically worlds. Unfortunaltelly, neither Hashirama nor Madara knew.

Madara sighed. The Senju caused nothing but a trouble as always.

"Do you know at least where you live?"

Hashirama shook his head in rejection.

"You must have amnesia.. or might be from the scroll that the bear used? But why it didn't affect me anyways?"

"What bear?"

 **Madara! Can't you see me?!** Hahirama was continueing to wave rapidly in front of his friend's face.

Madara sighed once again.

"What am I supposed to do now? Since you're a forest guy you can survive alone the night.. soo.. yeaa!" and Madara started walking away.

 **DON'T LEAVE MEE!** Hashirama cried.

"W-wait!" The brown-haired boy hurried to catch Madara's arm so he could stop him.

The Uchiha gasped from the suuden touch.

"Hm?" he turned back.

"T-take me with you! I will be lost here! Please!" making puppy eyes, he was even more annoying than ever.

 **YEA, YEA TAKE ME!**

"Are you nuts? Our clans are enemies! I can't just take you with me, you should stay here and wait for someone from your clan to come and search you."

 **It's already night , what clan are you talking about! I will be eaten by the animals and they will feed their babies with my lefts!**

"How should i know who is from my clan? What is my clan anyways, what is clan by the way?"

"Could you be any dumper?" getting mad, Madara had starte to yell as Hashirama got depressed once again.

"Fine, you will come, but you will sleep in some brush or so." Madara laughed.

"You're so cruel.. aren't you?" Hashirama glared at his friend.

"Yea, yea.. but don't talk to no one, we will have to change your clothes as well." Hashirama noded.

 **You're the best Madara!** and Hashirama jumped around the raven boy in happiness.

* * *

"Here" said Madara as he gave Hashirama a typical Uchiha robe. "put it"

"God, you look ridicilous even in our outfits!" Madara grinned.

 **SO MEAN MADARA!** his spirit got depressed.

"Well, at least i am stronger than you." the new Hashi joked as he winked. Madara glared back over him.

 **HAHA!** he laughed of the top of his lungs.

"Whatever.. remember what i have told you. You must keep silent yourself. If you need something just tell me." Hashirama nodded rapidly. He looked like an idiot.

"What? Why you lookd me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Tell mee!"

"I said nothing!" and Hashirama was hit on the head.

"Ouch!"

 **OUCH! THAT HURT ME TOO, YOU KNOW!**

"Why are you so agressive?!" tear rolled over the corner of his eye.

Madara didn't pay attention what the Senju was talking. Someone knocked on the door as it slowly opened.

"Nii-san" a small boy spoke. It was Izuna Uchiha, Madara's little brother.

"Yes?"

"Father want's to see you." i _t must be because of Hashirama_ but Madara was cool with it.

"Oh, hi!" Izuna greeted the boy stanging next to his brother. Hashirama just waved back.

 **oh, so that's his little brother. He's so nice, unlike you MADARA!**

"Can't he talk?" Izuna asked.

"Of course he can! He just doesen't talk with dorks" Dara joked.

"Tell dad i am coming." Izu nodded as he left. "You stay here, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

"What is it dad?"

"Who is your friend?"

"He is.. from the Inuzuka clan." he lied since the dog-loveer clan was no threat for them.

"I see. Well.. i called you to know if you are coming tonight with us to the caln meeting."

Madara had forgot completly about the event. It was going to be his little brother's first going there. Izu was going to be very sad but on the other side.. was the recless Hashirama. He loved his brother the most but it was more problematic if he left the Senju alone. The Uchiha might have found that he's an Senju and force him to tell their hideout, or even worse.. kill him since he was the son of the leader.

The raven sighed.

"Sorry dad. I am going to train with the Inuzuka."

Tajima nodded.

"aww... aniki!" Izuna made sad face.

"Don't make such expression." Madara smiled as he petted his brother on the head.

The little Uchiha frowned.

* * *

 **FINALLY, I AM STARVING, I HAVE SKIPPED LUNCH, YOU KNOW!?**

Hashirama's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Hashirama nodded. Madara opened his bag and gave his friend a snadwich.

"And you?"

"I am not hungry." he lied. His stomach rumbled too. Hashirama laughed loudly as he started to eat. For the next 2 mins the sandwich was already gone.

"What the- so fast?!"

Hashirama was chewing loudly his last bite "It's deli-cious.. mmm" he was talking with full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! You throw me food crumbs!"

"You know, you're nothing like your brother. He's such a kind and polite kid.. and you.."

Madara glared over him.

"I am just being honest." he answered.

 **YEA WITH MEAN WORDS!**

"Don't you like me?" Hashirama was curious since he didn't remeber anything. Madara blushed.

"Like you...? What do you mean?"

"If you are really my friend, you wouldn't be mean with me."

 **YEA TELL HIM! DUH!**

"It's not that"

"Then what?"

 **YEA WHAT?!**

"Forget about it."

 **AGAIN! SERIOUSLY! aaahhh!** Hashirama yelled, pulling few hairs of his.

Since Hashirama didn't remeber anything he though that it would be a good oportinitty to know more what he really though of him, since it wasn't the real Senju.

"And you, do you like me?" The raven finally managed to ask.

"Of course I do!" Hashirama almost yelled in his answer.

"Why..?" Madara was curious. He knew that the boy wouldn't share his feelings, but yet.. he wanted to know why he was "precious" to him.. if he was?

"Hmmmm.. let's see.. " Hashirama started to think. It took him around 5 mintues. Madara sighed.

"You just don't know what to say, eh?" He was kinda sad.

"No, it's not that. I can't find the right words to describe how i feel."

"How you feel?"

"Yea. Listen. I admire you a lot. You are very strong person. Both in spirit and in body. The first time you have beated me in stone skipping i was kind of jealous, but then with each win of yours i wanted to be more like you. You're talanted, you know? Sometimes you treat me bad, but i guess i deserve it, since i am so clumsy and recless."

Madara slightly blushed. "You don't remeber neither my name, nor yours, but you can express you feelings?" Madara was mistrustful towards Hashirama. He felt really good when his crush had told him those words, but it wasn't the real one.. so it might have even be fake.

"What do you mean? I just feel it like that. Do you call me liar?! EEH?!" Hashirama yelled in Madara's face.

"No.. just. You're too close." his blush got even darker.

"Why do you always blush when i am around you? Or to some of my sentances?" Hashirama raised an eyebrow.

Madara was left speechless. Did he really blush? He hadn't noticed it, or even if he did he wasn't able to control it. He bit his lip nerviosly.

"What if someone told you that another boy likes you?" Madara's eyes got wide opened. He didn't notice when that sentance slip through his mouth. He hoped that Hashirama wouldn't find it weird.

 **what is that idiot talking about?**

"Depents who is that boy?" Hashirama giggled..

"Just.. what do you consider me of?"

"A friend.. i guess?" Hashirama couldn't get his point.

"A friend?" Madara seemed sad.

"Well.. maybe as a brother. Why?"

"Nothing."

 **Serisouly?!**

and Madara moved to one of the corners where his bed was. He poined the floor at Hashirama.

"What? Do you expect me to sleep there?"

"Where else?" Madara's tone was serious. It was due to he fact that he awaited from the Senju a different answer, but he couldn't blame him. Sometimes love was unshared.

"But i will freeze!"

"Use mokuton to make yourself a bed."

"Mukton? What is mokuton..?" Madara sighed and laid in his bed.

 **Hey, hey! Don't leave me!**

Madara closed his eyes in order to sleep. He felt someone's warm breath tickling him at the back of his neck. It was Hashirama. The Senju got under the blanket near Madara and wrapped his arms around his waist. The raven hissed. What was that idiot doing?

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm cold." the brown-haired boy burried his face in the back of Madara, but the Uchiha pushed him away as he feel from the bed.

 **THAT HURT YOU KNOW! I am freezing too!**

Hashirama rubbed his head. "Why are you so mean?"

"Go get to cuddle someone else." Madara was more like pissed off.

"Why are you angry?" Hashirama asked.

"I am not." Madara snorted and turned to his previous position, his face facing the wall with back at the Senju.

Hashirama frowned. It was unusual for him to do that since he was the bright and warm one. He crawled back to the bed as he buried his fingers in Madara's hair.

 **His breathing seems calm, has he already fallen asleep? so fast?**

No, he wasn't. Madara tuned back to face Hashirama. "Didn't I told you to-" and he stopped as he saw how close the Senju was, blushing once again.

Hashirama slightly touched the sharingan's boy cheeks.

"Why do you always blush when I'm a bit closer to you?"

"You have noticed?"

"Yea."

 **WHO WOULDN'T MADARA!**

Madara puffed. "Am I really just a friend to you?"

"I told you, not just a friend, but a brother." Madara still seemed unpleasant. "Well, what more do you want to hear?!"

"Damnit Senju!" Madara cursed.

"Why are you mad at me without any reason? You're not pelasant of my answer or what?"

"Wow, do you know that the new you is more clever than you'd ever be." Madara has started to nag.

"So that means yes." Hashirama frowned. "Is it because you like me?"

The raven snapped. His eyes widened. How did he know? The Uchiha remained silent, not wanting to answer his questions, just bitting his lip rapidly.

"You're going to tear apart your bottom lip." Hashirama joked as he laughed loudly.

"Tha't not-"

"Oh, really" and Hasirama smirked in a cute way. He jumped on top of the raven and pinned Madara's arms near his body.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Hehehe" Hashirama chuckled. He pressed both of their lips. It seemed like he was a kiss thief. Madara felt spines down his stomach. Every time the Senju had kissed him,his body became electrical and mind fuzzy. Hashirama wasn't anything special. Neither strong,nor beautiful. But that bright aura around him made the him so special. He's positive effect would attract people. And Madara was one of them.

 **Madara! Stop me, why aren't you stoping me!?**

On the other side, Madara really enjoyed what the Senju was doing. He didn't mind sharing few kisses since that wasn't Hashirama and he probabbly won't remember what they had been doing. Indeed, he answered the kiss. Madara pushed his tounge inside of Hashirama's, playing a wild dance. Both of the boys moaned.

 **Why.. aren't you stopping me?** The real Hashi has been starting to blush until his whole face became red like tomato.

Hashirama pulled out of the kiss , pressing both of their foreheads so they would touch.

"You like me." the brown-haired boy spoke with a huge smile on his face.

"So, what if i do?" Madara wasn't sure if he should amit.

"Just say yes or no. It's not that i would eat you or something." Hashi laughed.

"Yes."

 **What..?** he was ready to pass out.

Groans flew out of Madara's throat as he felt Hashirama pressing his body intimately against his, their man hoods straining between thin sheets of material.

 **Madara..**

Somebody knocked on the door and both of the boys got apart. "Nii-san, we are going." Izuna spoke

"Okay" Marara tried to calm down his voice so he woludn't be suspicious. Both of the boys looked at eachother with a huge blush spread across their faces. No one said anything because it was uncomfortable. Hashirama was blushing too, does that mean he had the same feelings towards Madara? But Dara was just too shy to say anything so both of them went to sleep.

*THE NEXT MORNING

Madara woke up with Hashirama spooned around him. The Senju's arm was wrapped tightly against Madara's waist. Madara tried to move away from the grip but it was too strong and stopped him. The brown-haired boy cuddled in the Uchiha's chest.

"Get up!" and he kicked him away from his bed.

"Guaaah" a big yawn appeared on Hashirama's face. "Good mor-" but he stopped when he remembered what happened last night. He turned his head away and got up fast from the bed. "I-I must go back home"

"Home? So you already remember your home location?" Madara spoke. Hashirama just nodded.

shit. Did he remember the confession that Dara made last night? The Uchiha felt so embarassed. He wanted badly to ask if the Senju remebered about last night, but was it a good idea? He was scared of the truth tho. It was untipical for Hashirama to be so silent, was he blushing? He felt uncomfortable or what? Madara hissed. Hashirama saw that but didn't bother to ask anything.

*ON THE RIVER

"You know now where to go, right?" Madara asked.

Hashirama nodded. Both of the boys didn't say anything during they way back to the river. It was kinda awkward. Madara's heart felt like broken, did he made a mestake? Does Hashirama recall anyhing from last night. This question was killing him inside, he had to ask.

"Do.. you remember what happened.. last night?" Madara said with shaking voice.

Hashirama was silent for a moment. He avoided eye contact. Madara knew something was wrong. Then the Senju answered.

"Do.. you really like me?"

"What?" Madara snapped out. He didn't expect such question, he just wanted one simple "no".

"I know what happened last night.. i was there."

"You .. were.. there?" the raven seemed really confused.

"Yea. Right beside you.. it was something like my spirit and i saw everything."

Everything. Everything?! Madara was ready to pass out. He felt like crying. He didn't want his crush to find out. It was forbidden to be inlove with the same gender, expecially when he is your enemy! His eyes got teary.

"I-i am sorry!" and he shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. "If you hate me, you have the right to do it. I will understand if you don't want to say friends."

Hashirama felt so sad. What was his friend talking about?

"Hey.." he said softly reaching Madara's cheek, wipping away the tears. "I don't hate you, why should I?"

"B-because I ruined our friendship, I am so sorry!" Madara said through whimps.

Hashirama gently smiled. "Silly" and he cupped Dara's face in his own palms "that's not true. I like you too"

Madara lifted his face and looked into his eyes. "What did you just say"

"From how long have you liked me?" Hashirama asked.

"I don't like you."

"Hm?" Hashi was confused.

"I love you." it was more like a whishper, but still capable of being heard. Madara turned away his head and continued talking avoiding eye contact. "Since the first time we met. At first i thought it's some symphaty but then..."

"Is that why you didn't show up for a week?"

Madara nodded. "My feelings just wont go away.." he was crying now slightly. But the questions continued.

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I told you, our friendship.. was going to end, because you didn't have the same feelings towards me.."

"You're lying yourself. I like you. A lot. I wouldn't be able to call is still love .. but i am willing to try loving you" and he kissed the Uchiha's forehead.

Madara bit his lip. Hashirama had liked him. Liked him? That was the luckiest day in his life. But that didn't mean anything yet.

"What difference will make telling me that?" Madara moved away from the brown-haired boy.

"I want to try being with you."

Did he hear correct?

"and you?"

Madara was left speechless. All he could do was nod and smile like an idiot. Hashirama wasn't left behind. A huge smile crossed his face.


	4. Our first time

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **Our first time**_

"Where are we going?" Madara asked nerveously holding the arm of his lover. Now 18teen, they have been together from a long time. It was hard to meet eachother since their clans were enemies and they would mostly fight. A random day of their childhool Tobirama had found out that Hashirama was meeting an Uchiha so he told his father. Same was and for Madara's father. It was hard to make dates anymore, meeting in the deep forest, instead of the lake.

"Just wait and see" Hashirama hadn't changed at all. Even if he was now almost a man, he was the same optimistic idiot. There was a big smile crossing his face as they were walking through the forest.

"Here" Hashirama said as he let Madara walk in front of him as a big waterfall apeared in front of them.

"Wow.. it's beautiful." Madara was amazed and left breathless.

"Let's meet here from now on, okay?"

"Okay." and Madara wrapped his arms around the Senju's neck as he kissed Hashirama's cheek. Hashirama smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Dara raised an eyebrow.

"You know.. it's usually very hard to please you" a soft laugh came fom the brown-haired man "but i love seeing your beautufil face smiling, mostly your gorgeous smile." and the Senju put both of his hands on Madara's hips. "You became very beautiful in your teenage years, you know"

"Silly" Madara blushed. "stop lying" and he burried his face in the Senju's chest.

"No kidding. You have some georgeous hair out there" said Hashirama as he stroke it. Madara giggled.

"Kiss me" the Uchiha had missed his lover. They haven't met in weeks since his father sent him on a mission to discover the Hyugas location.

Without any hesitation, Hashirama grabbed Madara's chin and kissed the corner of his lips, continueing as he centered his own's at his. He pushed his tounge asking for entrance. Dara let him to explore his mouth as he moaned. When they got apart from the kiss a slight blush could have been noticed on Madara's face.

"You haven't changed at all" Hashi laughed. "still blushing like crazy"

"Idiot!" Madara pushed his lover on the shoulder.

"And still so violent, hehe"

The raven frowned.

"Hey.. remember when i told you that i'm willing to try and love you?"

Madara nodded.

"You know .. i used to be good at expressing myself but as i grew up i have became horrible at it" he nerveosly laughed.

"I don't get ur point. You're amazing orator, that's why you're a great leader."

"Heh.. it's different when i am speaking to the clan.. and to you."

"Eh?"

"I'm just trying to say that.." Hashirama cupped Madara's face in both of his palms pressing their foreheads. "I love you"

Madara closed his eyes as he smiled. "You don't know how much i have been waiting for those words." he let out out a long sigh. His heart was beating fast, feeling that his knees would melt and betray him from standing.

"Are you okay? You're so bad at hiding your emotions" Hashirama laughed.

"Not my fault that im emotional." he frowned.

"Oh, maybe your father's?" Hashi joked.

"..."

"Take me." Madara's voice was now deep and husky. Hashirama looked into his lover's eyes, watching him lustful.

"Are.. you sure?"

"We don't know when we will have the oppurtunity to be together again, so.."

Hashirama didn't need to be told a second time. He grabbed his lover's arms and dragged him to the waterfall, where it made a small lake.

"Take off your clothers."

Madara nodded as he started to remove them. Hashirama grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him to the lake.

Both now fully naked, they entered the water. The raven wrapped his arms around the Senj's neck as Hashirama embranced his lover by the waist.

Madara started sucking and nibbling Hashiramas neck, leaving wet marks on it.

"Mmm.." Hashi moaned "you're so impatient."

All the Uchiha could do was to groan.

"Is it your first time?" Hashirama sked.

"A-ha" Madara nodded, being rapt by the pleasure his lover was giving him.

Hashirama moved down one of his arms to Madara's member and started touching it. He had been already hard.

"You're talanted down there" the brown-haired man teased him. Madara blushed.

"D-don't talk and continue, you id-iot" the Uchiha could bearly talk.

"This brings me memories when we were back on the tree..." Hashirama purred in Madara's ear as the Uchiha was resting his own head at his lover's shoulder.

"A-ah!" The Senju was stroking him fast and tense.

"Don't come yet.." and he leaned him on a rock. Hashirama kneed, licking and making marks at each part of Madara's body. Starting from his collar bones, to his nipples, down to the stomach and finally, just before reaching his manhood he bit Madara's tights.

"Hashi!" The raven was in so much pleasure. He threw his head back, panting rapidly.

"mmm" Hashirama licked the tip of his member, a pre-cum was able to be tasted.

"Don't tease, please.. " Madara begged.

Without any words, the brunette took him in his mouth.

"Ah.. ha, don't sto-p!" Madara ran his fringers trough Hashirama's hair. He had changed a lot, physycally. His hair wasn't anymore that lame one, but instead of, it was long and soft. He loved playing with it.

The Senju lifted his head as he saw Madara panting with closed eyes. He continued sucking until the sharingan boy blew up in his mouth.

Hashirama swallowed it all as he licked his lips. "You taste delicious, you know?" a small smirk could have been caught on his face.

"S-shut up!" and he caught Hashirama's face in his own hands, lifting him up to kiss him. "How long are you going to make me wait.."

"Suck" Hashirama put two of his fingers in Madara's mouth, in order to make them wet so it wouldn't hurt being inside of him.

Madara made sure they were wet enough.

"It might hurt a little, okay?" Hashirama kissed him. Madara nodded.

"M-mh~!" Madara frowned as Hashirama put the fingers inside of his entrance, scisoring him.

"Shh. The pain will go away soon" the Senju continued kissing him. "I love that mouth of yours"

No soon the pain got away and was replaced by a pleasure. The Uchiha had been moaning once again. "C-come on, i'm ready"

Hashirama grabbed Madaras hips, placing his own member on the Uchiha's entrance. Breathing heavily, he had been waiting that moment from a long time. He knew Dara was a virgin so he had to be very careful with him.

He slowly entered in him.

"W-wait!" Madara protested.

"Are you alright?" it seemed that his lover was in big pain.

"Y-yea.. go on"

"You sure?"

"Damnit, just fuck me already."

Hashirama needen't to be told twice. He chuckled and thrust deep into him.

"GUAH! F-saster, faster!" Madara screamed in pleasure.

"Dara.. you're so.. tight.." Hashirama panted.

"Ah, ah... Hashi!"

"S-hit! I will come! Mhhmm!"

"I-inside me! Come inside me!" Madara pleaded and so did Hashirama.

Both men got apart from eachoter, resting on the rock.

"That was amazing." Hashirama said.

"You said the same before" Madara spoke, trying to catch his breath. He was with still closed eyes.

"I just.. love you a lot"

"It's so easy for you to say that.."

"Because i feel it." Hashirama was now looking at his lover. "You're so beautufl."

Madara giggled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your neck, the hickey won't go away soon."

"What?! I will kill you if you made in on a place, able to be seen." Hashirama yelled.

"Relax. It just means that you're marked.. and that.. you're .. mine" Madara smirked.

"Heheh" a laugh came out. "Come, let's bath together."

Both of them walked under the water stream made from the waterfall.

"I love you too.. don't you ever leave me." Madara whishpered.

"I won't." Hashirama answered, kissing his forehead.


	5. Broken dreams

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **Broken dreams**_

"I.. I am so sorry." Hashirama was trying to calm down his lover.

"No! You're not sorry!" Madara was screaming in his face, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't catch his breath, hiccuping rapidly. "If-if you were sorry, you wouldn't agree.."

"It.. it's not like that.. please.."

Since both of the males had created the village, an Alliance was made between the Senju and the Uzumaki clan, causing Hashirama to marry the daughter of the Uzumaki's leader, Mito Uzumaki.

"I hate you!" the Sharingan turned on it's own as more tears streamed down his face. Madara tried an attempt to leave, but Hashirama stopped him by catching his wrist

"Wait!"

The Uchiha harshly pulled away his arm "Don't you ever touch me or talk to me."

"I love you, don't be like that. I will die without you!"

"Then die."

" **AH!** " screamed Hashirama.

"Anii-ja, are you okay?" it was Tobirama, his younger brother who asked from the other corner of the bed "Bad dream?"

"Dream? So it was a dream?" the brown-haired man sighed in relief.

It was true that Hashirama was going to marry Mito Uzumaki, and Madara still hadn't known. How was he supposed to tell him? He had been under pressure because of it, and now that nightmare.. it made the situation even worse. He cursed under his breath.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. What's the time?"

"Passing noon."

"Noon?!" Hashirama jumped from his bed. "shit, shit!"

"You don't seem very good.."

"I am late for.. for my appoinment."

"Appoinment?" Hashirama nodded.

"Personal things Tobi" Hashirama winked.

"You're going to be married soon.. so watch out what you do!"

"Yea.." Hashirama faked a smile. "Have to go, will be back after an hour."

* * *

Hashirama popped out from a single brush, seeing in front of himself the waterfall and Madara with back at him.

The Uchiha turned his back "You're late.."

"Sorry" Hashirama faked laugh. Approaching his lover, the Senju leader kissed his cheeck "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A silence ruled for few minutes.

"Is something wrong?" Madara asked.

"No." Hashirama lied. To be told the truth, Madara was a bit of strange too. He would usually throw himself in his lover's arms and greet him. Now he just was standing there, in front of him, crossed arms in front of chest.

"But.. you seem a bit of worried, too?"

Madara didn't answer. Hi's gaze was locked on the ground as Hashirama cupped his face.

"I like when you hold my face, i feel safe."

"It's because i am holding my whole world in them." Madara smiled nostalgic.

"You don't seem fine, is something wrong?" Hashirama asked again.

"I could have asked the same, You look kinda depressed." Madara was still avoiding eye contact.

Has Madara already known the truth? But if so, from where could he know it? No one had known besides Tobirama and his father. Was it possible that Tobi had told Izuna? His heart shrank. Madara was looking sad, unusually calm.

"You know the Hyuga clan is going to make a peace pact as they will marry their heiress with the Inuzuka one?"

The hair-browned man pressed his chin to Madara's forehead. His lover wasn't dump. Indeed he was very clever and sly one. That''s why he admired him most of all. He already knew the truth.

"Dara.. I.." Hashirama tried to spoke but his voice was shaking.

"Don't" those words pierced Hashi's heart. "I know." Madara whimpered. Tear after tear had started to roll down his cheek.

Hashirama's dream wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. A reality made of hell. He didn't want to break the bond with Madara, but rather stay friends. He coudln't bear to live without him. The Senju no soon noticed that Madara was crying.

"Are you! .. crying?"

Madara tried his best to avoid eye contact but Hashirama forced him to face eachother.

"Don't look.." the Uchiha tried to hide his face in the Senju's palms.

"Dara.." Hashirama kissed his forehead as he wipped away the tears away. Madara couldn't hold it anymore and hugged tightly his lover,as he responded the embrance.

"If you hate me.. you have the right to do.."

"H-how could I hate you?" Madara had burried his face in Hashirama's shoulder. "I c-could never hate you."

"I am so sorry.."

"Don't apologise.. it's not your fault.. "within few whimps, he let go of Hashirama. "I once tried to vanquish my feelings towards you but i failed.. but now.. I am going to leave the village."

"What! No, you can't, why?!" Hashirama wide opened his eyes, being in schock.. Yes, he was going to marry Mito, but they could have still meet secretly and be together.

"I wouldn't survive seeing you in other one's embrance.."

Hashirama was about to break out crying. Was he serious? He tried to kiss Madara but the Uchiha put his own finger in front of his lips stopping him from kissing.

"Don't. You're affianced." Tears could have been noticed in the corned of Hashirama's eyes.

"Madara.. I love you, i love you so much." Hashirama was now the one to cry.

"I love you too.. but our love is just impossible. Take care of yourself." and Madara dissapeared within a second.

Hashirama dragged on the ground, covering his face in his arms crying. He hated being a shinobi. Hated being part of this world, always having to obey his father. There could have been a peace impact without marriage, just like they did with the Uchiha... but .. things had turned out different.

 _You would always dissapear without any sign when we were kids playing on the river. Playing with my feelings as you kissed me causeless. I managed to overcome my pride and admit that i liked you and you responded to my feelings, willing to try loving me. Yet, you had broken my heart many times, brought me tears, but i still loved you. We used to make plans for the future together and once we reached them, they were broken. I wouldn't bear seeing you happy with someone else, because your smile is my favourite part of yours. Please, take care of yourself and try to forget me, because you deserve real happiness. I love you._

Hashirama was reading the small note which Madara had left in his arm before leaving.

"Madara.. I love you, please come back to me!"


	6. Wedding

**CHAPTER SIX**

 ** _Wedding_**

"Wow, she's so beautiful!" whishpers could have been heard. Everyone was awaiting the wedding of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. They had formed an Alliance and had strengened it with marriage. The whole village had been awaiting that day, but not and the newlyweds.

Mito Uzumaki, a kunoichi from Uzushigakure, was the beautiful and strong daughter of the clan leader. Unfortunatelly, in such shinobi ages women were being seen only as a commodity. She had already a lover and had given her first time to him. Her father knew exactly good but nothing could have been done. Hashirama knew it as well.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"I know you have someone in your heart who is very precious to you" Mito spoke as she put on her night gown._

 _Hashirama looked her with sad expression._

 _"I.. i have someone too. I loved him and i still love him.. but.. " she couldn't continue as tears escaped at the corners of her eyes._

 _Hashirama nodded putting his arm on her shoulder "I know. That's politics. I don't want you to love me. I am sure it is as painful as it is for me. But what can we do.. that's life."_

 _Mito whpped away few tears "Th-thank you Hashirama-sama"_

 _"Call me just Hashirama" he put on a fake smile on his face. He had wanted to cry to, to cry at the end that was formed. Both of them had lovers who they would never forget._

 _"T-thank you Hashirama" she smiled back and hugged him tightly, as Hashirama petted her head._

 _"All we can do is to pretend as a happy couple..." he said._ _Hashirama admired her for being so wise at such fragile age. She was 16. Four years younger than him. Mito was one of the most gergeous females who he had met. Long, silky ginger hair. Emerald eyes hidden under long eyelashes. Pale and soft skin. He had to act like the most prideous person around her since he had the opportunity to be her husband. Many candidates had been awaiting for her to be their fiancee, but no one had the chance unless Hashirama._

 _The redhead nodded, burrying her beautiful face in his chest._

 _~End of flashback~_

Hashirama smiled. He noticed how Mito's eyes brightened when she had spootted the love of her life. The man that she couldn't give up on. He was a member of her clan and had attended the marridge as well. Why couldn't things end differently? She was going to be so happy with him. She deserved so much better. And Hashirama... he still loved Madara like the first day they met. But.. males were't supposed to marry.. they weren't supposed to fall inlove.. they weren't supposed to kiss. It was a taboo. Just thinking of it was forbidden.

"Hashirama" Mito whispered his name with a big smile on her face.

"You seem very happy. I am glad" he smiled back at her.

"I am not happy only because of myself. Look at your right" she said as her smile got bigger.

"Hm?" Hashirama turned his head right. His eyes wide opened.

 _Madara!_

He immidiately smiled even brighter. His lover was standing there, arms crossed in front of his chest. His hair as georgeous as ever. Those beautiful onyx eyes.. now looking at him so cold. He moved his look back at Mito.

She nodded. "Go" the smile of her face didn't dissapear.

 _Thank you Mito. You are truly amazing._

The brown-haired male walked calmly towards Madara. The Uchiha was standing in front of him. Hashirama's heart had been starting to beat fast. He hadn't seen his Uchiha in months. Since he had announced that he's going to marry.. and after Izuna's death.. Madara had been away from the village for half year.

"Hey" Hashirama said with a big smile on his face. He was so happy to see him. He had felt like a teen. Like the time they used to be together. Maybe if they hadn't been a shinobi, if they hadn't been clan enemies.. only if they could escape all that mess. They had shared the similar dream. The creation of new world.

"Hi.." Madara said in cold and reserved tone. He had changed so much after Izuna's death. The little and happy, innocent boy had dissapeared. Now in front of the forming Hokage was standing completely different person. Cold, reserved and cool-blooded one.

"I am happy to see you here. I.. i have missed you" Hashirama said trying to touch his lover's shoulder but Madara blocked his attempt.

"Don't. You're married"

"I am still not.."

"Soon you will be officially"

"You have changed so much" Hashirama whispered with sad tone.

"We are not anymore the kids we used to be Hashirama"

Hashirama gazed the floor. He wished Madara could have stayed the same. But he was right.. his old lover, his old friend had gone away in the moment Izuna passed away.

"Why did you come.. I thought you hate me.."

"I was forced. I am the clan leader, so i had to attend. But.." Madara stopped.

"But what?" Hashirama lifted his head, looking directly in the raven's eyes. He had hoped for so long to see Madara. They could have been secretly togeher.. why not? Since Mito had a lover.. and Hashirama had one as well.. they could meet secretly.

"I am going to leave the vilage forever"

"What?! Why?!" Hashirama snapped out.

"There is nohing else in this village that holds me to stay. My brother is dead. My clan doesen't trust me. I am going to leave the post of leader."

"Please, you can't!" he bearly screamed. Everyone turned around their heads to see both of the males talking.

"Don't talk so loud."

"Dara.." Hashirama whispered. He could feel tears at the corner of his eyes "Don't leave me.. please. Not again"

"You can't stop me. You have wife. She's young. Take care of her and create a family. I have choosed a path that is completely different from yours"

"Tell me about it! You can share your ideas with me! We can make it real together!" Hashirama hoped that there was some way his friend to be stopped.

"It's for the future. For the distant future" a wide smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face. "A true peace for all shinobi world"

"Share it!" Hashirama smiled brithly.

"Sorry.. it does not inlove you.. By the way i like your wedding outfit. It's smart"

Hashirama closed his eyes, letting out a long and heavy sight. Madara was serious.. he was going to leave the village.. and he couldn't stop him.

The Senju opened his eyes as he felt someone touching his shoulder from the back. It was Tobirama.

Madara glared over the albino. He was the one who killed Izuna.. who killed his beloved otouto.

"Ani-ja, the wedding is about to start"

Hashirama nodded "Will you stay atleast for the ceremony?"

The raven shook his head in rejection. "Take care. You will make an amazing hokage" and the Uchiha turned away, leaving his ex-lover behind him.

Hashirama bit his lip.

 _You.. you are going.. you're leaving me once again.. but i will find you and bring you back! I promise._

"Is there something wrong?" Tobirama asked his brother who seemed completely lost in his thoughts.

"No" he faked a smile "Let's get started"

...

 _Hashirama.. I truly wish things ended different. You will always have a place in my heart. But i can't bear you seeing with someone else._

Few tears rolled down Madara's cheek as he heard the campane being hit in sign of start of the marridge.


	7. Be mine once again

**CHAPTER S EVEN**

 ** _Be mine once again_**

 ** _warning: lemon part1_**

"I am so worry that we can't provide you with better recommondation" a woman on the reception spoke to Hashirama Senju.

It has passed around 3 years since he had married. Since Madara had left him. Each day which had passed without his lover was suffering.

"It's not a problem" Hashirama sighed. He had a mission. Yes, even Hokages had missions. Tobirama was looking over the village. He had to vist the leader of the Mashiba clan. They were supposed to make an impact and it was going to be a great deal for the Hidden leaf.

He grabbed the keys of the room and headed to it. Once he entered, he heard the water flowing from the bath. The woman had told him that he won't be alone, due to lack of rooms and he had to share it with a mate. It wasn't a problem for the clan leader. He was just going to sleep there anyways. He had to do enough assignments in the morning.

Once he entered the room, he removed his shoes and took off his armor, now being only is his casual clothes. He went to the kitchen to take a glass of water. Oh, how thirsty he was. He sighed. Hashirama way so tired. The small village was located in the Hidden Grass... far away enough to exaust you.

* * *

Madara walked off the bathroom. He looked over the floor. Shoes? Had someone already arrived. The female on the reception had told him that they lack of rooms and if someone comes, he may share the room with him.

The Uchiha had been away from his homeplace for 3 years. Or even more. He didn't even remember how long it was. The raven hissed. He didn't expect that person to come so fast. He didn't like to share anything with anyone anymore. He would avoid people as more as possible. Madara had to stay in the village because he had a mission. To kill someone. He didn't even know who was he, but they would pay him. That was all that mattered.

Madara weakly went out of the batrhoom, looking around for the person. He had only a towel around his waist. His eyes caught a glimpse on piece of clothing. That armor... this shinobi must be skilled. Only by looking at the details he could find out a lot about someone.

The Uchiha thought it would be a good idea to dress up before he had been seen naked.

* * *

Hashirama was looking in the fridge for some food. His stomach rumbled.

"Aw man, there is nothing to eat" he whined. He thought the place would provide them with food. Guess he was wrong. Thank god he wasn't a whiney person.

The brown-haired male heard steps from his back. It must be his roommate. He smiled brightly before turning around to greet him. But his smile dissapeared as he saw the person in front of him. His eyes got wide open.

"Ma-dara...?" Hashirama bearly spoke his name.

The Uchiha had his eyes wide open but no soon he narrowed them.

"You.." he said with cold tone, now fully dressed. "what are you doing here?"

"Madara!" Hashirama said , smiling once again. His heart beated fast. That was the best surprise that ever happened. His friend.. his lover.. he was standing in front of him once again... He started to walk towards him, catching his hand in his own.

"Where have you been? I have been searching you for so long!" he said happilly.

Madara didn't asnwer. He pulled away roughtly from the touch. "Not any of your concern" he said frowing.

Hashirama still childish as awlays, navely said "I missed you so much!" his smile getting even bigger.

Madara clenched his teeths. Why did that stupid Senju have to be in the same room? Why did he even have to be in the same village.. Madara... he still hadn't overcame his lover and couldn't forget what they used to be. But he had learned to act cool enough, not showing any emotions. He had understood that life is a cruel world, a hell, since Izuna passed away.

"What leads you here?" the raven changed the theme.

Hashirama was still in shock. He blinked before answering, trying to see if it was a dream. Luckily, it wasn't. "Since I have become the Hokage, i go in different villages and meet their leaders. We are going to make an impact with the Mashiba clan."

Madara nodded. "They are strong"

Hashirama nodded back, being happy that they would have a conversation like once again. Like they used to be teens, teenagers. When they had similar ideas and would talk about the future. That made him let out a nostalgic smile.

Madara walked away.

"Where are you going?" Hashirama asked.

"Got some bussines to do" the raven answered as he put his armor. Was he going to fight?

"What is-" and before Hashirama was able to finish his sentance, Madara was alreqady out of his sigh within a blink of an eye.

Hashirama couldn't stop smiling. He felt like an idiot. Like an idiot who was inlove during his highschool times. He moved his hand to his chest, slightly touching it with few of his fingers. Yes. His heart was still beating fast. The Senju giggled. Madara... he was sharing the same room as him.. He could be now like before once again with his friend. Talk, discuss, smile, laugh... The thought of that made Hashirama smile even brighter. This can't be coincidence. This was fate.

On the other hand, Madara was cursing under his mouth on his way. Why Hashirama had to appear so suddenly after so many years? He had forgotten him and now.. he comes out from no where. He hissed. This.. this must be some joke. He sighed, trying to be focused on the fight wich was awaiting him.

* * *

It was already night. Late at night. Hashirama was waiting for Madara to come back. The Hokage had been starting to worry. Where was his friend lost? Was he in dranger? He got in fight and got killed? No! Hashirama snapped out, shaking his head so the thoughts would go away. He had been starting to panic.

Suddenly he heard the door cracking. He looked over to see that it was Madara, panting heavily, blood everywhere on his face and body. Hashirama jumped in surprise, hurrying to catch him in order not to fall.

"You look terrible, what happened?" Hashirama helped Madara to sit on the floor.

"I went in a fight.. " the Uchiha gave no more details.

"Please, tell me. Maybe your wounds are bad and they can become worse." Hashirama said with concern, starting to heal his friend.

Madara remained silent.

Hashirama frowned.

"He was very skilled. He used some jutsu and stabbed me with his katana. I think it was poisonous.. my vision its blurry" the raven answered as he continued to breathe heavily. He coughts, blood going out from his mouth.

"Don't talk." Hashirama commanded as he started to extract the poison from Madara's body.

Madara watched the Senju with the corner of his eyes. Why was he helping him?

"Why.. are you helping.. me?" Madara bearly spoke. It was hard to talk.

"Because you are my friend."

Madara turned away his head, on the other side, preventing an eye contact. He hissed. Why did Hashirama always persuated him? Madara hated being followed. Hated having any kind of relationships. He had bearly erased Hashirama from his life, and now suddenly he appears.

Hashirama lifted his head searching for those beautiful sharingan eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not" the raven whispered, now having more energy since Hashirama had healed him completely. But he didn't stop. He continued to talk. "you said i am a friend of yours.."

Hashirama chuckled.

The Uchiha immidiately turned away his head, back to it's previous place, narrowing his eyes "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Hashirama said, rubbing his nose. "Memories.."

"Memories..?" Madara raised an eyebrow.

"I remember.. you were never pleased by my answers. Back then when i told you i consider you as a friend.. you had been awaiting different asnwer, hadn't you?" Hashirama smiled.

A slight blush came around Madara's cheeck, wich was bearly able to be noticed. Was he really blushing? How could that stupid Senju affect on him so fast? He used to be cold-hearted Uchiha. And now he was blushing.

Madara sharply stood up, with an arm placed on his wound. Hashirama lifted his head, looking at his friend.

"You are still not-" and before he could finish, Hashirama stood up, holding Madara by the waist. The raven was going to fell. "The poison has some drug effect. You should watch out" he whispered.

Madara's eyes got wide open. He felt like the Senju was purring in his ears. "Get away!" he tried to get away from the grip, but it was way too hard.

"Madara..." Hashi whispered once again. The raven closed his eyes, biting his lip. That man really had control over him. He wished he had never met him.

"Yes?" The Uchiha tried to stay calm and act dumb.

"Why did you leave me?" Now both of the males were watching eachother in the eyes. Madara could see the pain Hashirama was reflecting. Was he rally so precious to the Senju?

"Hashira-" and before being able to finish a pair of lips caught his own. Madara wide opened his eyes in surprise but soon closed them slowly, enjoying the kiss. This man knew exactly good how to manipulate him. Hashirama licked Dara's bottom lips in plea fof entrance. Madara answered and they began to fight over for dominance. It had turned into a wild game. Madara moaned through the kiss. No soon when they were desparate for Air the kiss broke, leaving a think line of saliva, connecting them.

"You shouldn'-"

"Shut up" The hokage said with husky voice. "I don't care anymore. I have been searching you for so long"

Madara felt his heart beating fast. Oh, how he hated to feel any emotion.

Hashirama touched the raven's abdomen, where the wound was. His friend moaned both in pleasure and pain.

"Is it.. from the drugs?" The Uchiha asked panting. He was super sensitive.

Hashirama nodded. He began to undress his lovely Uchiha. Now when he was left topless, he started to leave wet kisses on his neck, going down to the collarbone, and chest. Madara leaned on the wall, completely rapt by the kisses.

"Mmmnhh.." he moaned.

Hashirama's hand moved down to Madara's pants. The raven gasped.

"No!" he fastly pulled away, holding his head, because the drug made him dizzy, but oh .. so sensitive and desperate for the brown-haired man touches. He had saliva drowling on the corner of his mouth. "You're married!" he screamed.

"I don't care" Hashirama said looking directly in those beautiful eyes. He started to walk towards his lover once again. Madara turned on his Sharingan.

"Don't you dare to come!" he thought the Sharingan would scare a bit Hashirama a bit, but the raven knew that he hadn't any left endurance, so did and Hashirama.

The Sharingan soon got turned off itself. Madara hissed. He hated being weak. Because of that, life could do whatever it wanted with him. It took his beloved brother, one by one. He couldn't protect the last one, Izuna. He had loved his enemy. And once they were happy with his enemy, he had to marry another one.

Madara shut his eyes. He took a deep inxale.

Hashirama was now standing a few inches away. He fastly pined the raven, now, in the coner. He kissed Madara once again. This time more passionately.

"Ah!" Hashirama pulled away roughtly, as the Uchiha bit his tounge. "Why did you do that?!" he raised an eyebrow.

"You are the Hokage! I am a rouge ninja! You're married! This is so wrong on so many levels!" Madara screamed in his face, but got calm when he felt two arms cupping his face.

"Listen... i had desired you for so long. Let me love you tonight"

Madara clenched his teeths. He had been wanting him for so long too, but his pride was way too much to admit or even contact him. The Uchiha sighed. He wrapped his arms around Hashirama's neck.

"...?" The Senju didn't know what he was doing. "What are yo-" and stopped when Madara kissed him. The raven pushed himself into his lover, like he was trying to become one with him.

Hashirama smiled sweetly through the kiss. He was finally happy once again. He threw his lover on the floor as Madara whimped.

"Ah!" Madara moaned. The Senju's hand was now in it's previously place. In the Uchiha pants.

Hashirama kissed Madara's cheek as he stroked his member. The raven was badly panting.

"Mnmhh.. ah.." he hadn't felt that pleasure for so long. In fact, Hashirama was the only person who had ever touched him there and in such way. He tightened his grip as he started to move more taut.

Hashirama noticed how Madara had started to breath heavier as he was going to reach his limit point. Both males had now closed their eyes, as Hashirama pressed his own forehead to the raven's, giving him one last stroke before cumming.

"Aha!" Madara came out loud.

"Aren't you g-going to remove your cl-lothes?" Madara asked through pants with hazzy eyes.

Hashirama looked at himself laughing. "Oh, yea"

A small but capable to be seen smile escaped the Uchiha's lips. Hashirama was still the same idiot as he used to be.

He brown-haired male removed his top, as Madara helped him. He got on his knees, removing and his pants. The raven was watching every movement of his lover carefully, enjoying that muscular body. He bit his lip, knowing that it was wrong.

Madara hurried to wrap his legs around Hashirama's waist. Now both males fully naked, the raven could feel the Senju's big erection pressing his abdomen.

"Hur-ry"

"..?" Hashirama didn't get his point.

"You s-stupid! Fuck me already" Madara licked his lips.

"Oh!" Hashirama chuckled before pressing his finger on Madara's wet lips. "Suck"

Madara fastly took Hashirama's finger and made sure it was wet enough before the Senju removed it.

Hashirama's finger travelled down to Madara's entrance. As Hashirama was about to put his finger, Madara noticed few hickies around his neck. Were they from his wife? He clenched his teeths. He hated the idea of someone else having that stupid Senju.

"A-are tho-" and before being able to ask, the fingers had already scissored him "Ah!" Madara screamed out loud.

"Are you okay?" Hashirama asked. He didn't hear the first sentance that the Uchiha had said. He saw in what pain his lover was. Madara just waited to get adjusted to the pain before nodding in order to continue.

Hashirama removed his fingers, making sure the whole was big enough.

"You ready?" Hashirama asked as he kissed Madara's neck. The raven nodded, not being able to speak because of the pants he was letting out.

Hashirama positioned himself and took his member, poking Madara's entrance. He looked over to see the raven with half closed hezzy eyes, waiting to be thrusted in.

"W-what are you waiting?!" Madara snapped out. Hashirama could see how heavily he was breathing.

The Senju smiled before thrusting deep inside his lover.

"Ngh!" Madara arched his back. The first thrust was never pleasant but no soon the pain turned into pleasure. A pleasure that only Hashirama Senju could give him.

"D-eeperrrh!" Madara moaned. Hashirama caught his hips and started thrusting faster and deeper.

Madara raised his arm, seeking for his lover's face. Hashirama moved one of his hands and caught the arm, kissing it.

"I love you" he whishpered. Madara didn't answer back. Did he ever hear him? He was badly panting from all the pleasure.

"Madara, I- i will.. nghmm" Hashirama said and before being able to cum, Madara cupped his face, kissing it.

Hashirama realised himself into the raven with a loud moan through the kiss.

Both males got apart from eachother, breathing heavily.

Madara turned his head to the right, to see Hashirama with a big smile on his face.

"Wha-t's so funn-y?" the raven was still trying to catch his breath.

"We" Hashirama closed his eyes, taking a big inxale "I am happy to be with you" and Hashirama opened them, turning his headto the left, looking at the Uchiha.

Madara felt a slight blush spreading around his cheeks but before being able to be noticed, he turned himself to the other side, now with back at the Senju.

"You should rest" Madara commanced.

Hashirama noticed that his friend was shivering. Was it because of the cold? He took the sheets wich were next to him and covered them both.

Hashirama was about to touch Madara's shoulder when he stopped.

 _Is he.. crying?_

He heard a few whimps. The Senju looked away with sad expression thinking that if he had left Madara alone and getting some rest, things would be better in the morning.

He turned to the other side as well, as both of the males had their backs facing.

Hashirama closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. He heared the silent whimps coming from the other side.

 _Maybe.. i shouldn't have foced him to do it.. Maybe.. i shouldn't have insisted._

 _I am sorry Madara. I just love you way too much._

and the Senju fell asleep.


	8. The one i love the most

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 ** _The one i love the most_**

 ** _warning: lemon part 2_**

It was late during midnight. Madara had been awake for the last hour, unable to fall asleep. His thoughts were eating him. Hashirama... the guy next to him who was sleeping peacefully. He hated how the Senju would neglect everything, blinding himself that the world was a peaceful place, full of happines. Madara crawled slowly ouf of the sheets near the entrance door, standing on his knees ready to put his jeans and leave.

The raven cursed under his breath. "Damn it" frowing, he took the cloth ready to put it on his lower parts. Suddenly someone wraped two of their hands around Madara's waist pulling the raven into a tight hug. It was Hashirama.

"Madara... where are you going?" he asked in his sleepy and deep voice, burring head into the Uchiha's shoulder.

Madara tried to pull away from the touch, but the grip was way too strong. "Let me go" he whishpered with deadly voice. Why the Hokage had to come to the same flat as him? Why did he gave up so easily on the seduction of those chocolate-brown eyes? Why did things have to turn up like this? Couldn't Hashirama just refuse the marridge and make impact without it? Madara's head was going to explode, causing him to catch it.

"You have eadache?" Hashirama kissed Madara's shoulder. The Uchiha gasped. He neither liked the fact his lover being so soft and loving.

"I said let me go" he now roughly pushed away Hashirama, making the male sit on his butt.

"Hey!" the Senju was now fully awake "What's wrong with you?" he frowned.

"Tch" Madara didn't answer. He got his armor, putting it on his back and hurried to get into the pants.

"Are you leaving?!" Hashirama raised his voice but no answer came back."Dara!" no answer again.

As the raven was about to get up, Hashirama hurried and caught him once again from the back. "Stay" he whishpered, sliding the armor from his back.

Madara bit the insides of his cheeks, trying his best not to fall into those seductive touches of his. He bit his lip when Hashirama moved his tounge alond the Uchiha's neck.

"Hashirama..." he almost moaned.

"Yes?" the Hokage moved his mouth to Madara's ear, giving it few licks.

The raven shivered, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, remembering who he was. The Great Madara Uchiha! No one could fool and play with him! He sharply turned his head away, frowing in order to make eye contact.

"Why do you follow me always?!" he screamed right into the Senju's face. Hashirama blinded in surprise. It was always amazing how Madara's mood could switch.

"Because..." he watched him directly into his onyx eyes. Madara could see the lust burning in those chocolate-brown eyes. "you're my everything..." Hashirama smiled weakly as Madara gasped.

"Stop with that bullshit!" the Sharingan turned on itself. Hashirama narrowed his eyes. Why did his lover had to be so stubborn?

"They are nothing near bullshit! I am telling you the truth!" to be told , Hashirama was already tired of that sick attitude of the Uchiha. He squeezed him hard in his embrance making the raven cry out in pain.

"Let me go!" he screamed desparately moving in attempt to run away. He whimpered.

"Madara..." a seductive voce came along with arms moving down to Madara's member.

The Uchiha's breathing got intense and heavy. He would never admit, but he loved so much his sking being touched of those strong hands.

"Mh!" Madara threw back his head on Hashirama's shoulder, eyes compeltely shut.

"This... reminds me so much... of our first time.." Hashirama whishpered with husky voice into Dara's ear "you remember...?" he asked, continueing his way until he finaly grabbed the member, slightly rubbing the top of it with his fingers.

Madara had started to moan, unable to speak. "you remember..." he repeated.

Madara was completely lost in pleasure. The circles that Hashirama was making with his fingers was sending him shivers down his spine. The rough hand now grabbed the member, squeezing it tightly. "or you want me to recall?" Hashirama whishpered once again even more seductively.

"Mmmh..." Madara opened one of his eye slightly, looking at his left to the Senju's face. His gaze was dizzy and lustful. Yes, for god sake, he wanted it but would never admit.

"You're so prideful Dara..." they eyes met. Madara whimpered in response when Hashirama had started to move his hands up and down.

Madara moved his head closer to the Senju in attempt to kiss him. He had already won over him and seducted him.

Hashirama smiled sweetly understanding what Madara was trying to do, so he kissed his lover, continueing to stoke his lover.

"Mmmhg!" Madara moaned throught the kiss, shutting his eyes tightly as the touches became more intense. Hashirama bit Madara's lower lip in plea of entrance. Without any hesitation the raven let him, exploring his mouth. No soon moth males started to fight over for dominance, causing the Uchiha to moan and pant even more. He was near his limit.

The raven pulled away from the kiss, a think connection of saliva between them, screaming in extasy. "Ah!"

Hashirama smirked, moving away his hand from the member and licked the semen of his fingers.

"You taste so good" Hashirama whishpered as Madara watched him with the corner of his eyes, head resting on shoulder.

The Senju wrapped his hand around Madara's neck, putting both of them into one last and tense kiss. "I love you" Hashirama whispered throught it.

Once they broke from their second kiss, Madara leaned his back on the Senju's chest, looking away.

It became awkard since no one of them spoke back. Hashirama was awaiting something like "I love you too" or other words close to them, but seems like he was wrong.

Clenching his teeths, Madara let out few sobs. Hashirama gasped once he heared him, catching his head and pulling it in order to make eye contact.

"Madara, are you-?!" he asked but didn't manage to finish his sentance once he saw two beautiful onyx eyes crying.

"Dara... why are you crying?" his face immidiately got solemn, as he bit his lip. "Don't cry please..." he pulled his raven into a tight hug.

"I hate you" Madara whishpered throught whimps. The Senju removed few hairs of the raven neck, exposing the skin. He burried his face into the raven's shoulder's once again.

"I know.." he whispered, tiklishing Madara with his breath. Hashirama could smeel his odour, as minty and enjoyable as always.

The raven tilted his head, resting in at one of the Hashirama's shoulders, closing his eyes not being able to hide his emotions anymore. Few tears rolled down his cheecks.

"Why...? Why did it have to end up like this?" he asked, holding tightly on Hashirama's strong arms.

"I don't know" a quietly reply came back "But i know for sure one thing... i wouldn't want to be born a shinobi, born a Senju... and be enemy with my most beloved person"

Madara's eyes let down few more tears. He had wished for the same thing as well. If he wasn't born an Uchiha, he wouldn't have been cursed, he could have been so happy with Izuna and Izuna wouldn't have died. Madara woudln't be chasing after power and kill people. Only if he was just an ordinary human, but not a shinobi.

"Hashirama... once you go back to Konoha.." Madara tried to calm himself and spoke throught hiccs "i am going to attack the village" he said, swallowing, feeling like he had swallowed a stone. He hated everyone, mostly the village and the way they had treated the Uchiha... but on the other hand... he wanted Hashirama to know.. so he would be able to kill him and end his suffering.

Hashirama pulled roughtly away making Madara cry out.

"What?!" He moved away his arms, catching Madara by the shoulders and turning him away so they could face eachother. "What are you talking?! Are you insane?!" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Madara smiled. It was weird for him to smile, actually it was unusuall since he never did.

"I want you to kill me" he said calmly.

Hashirama jumped in surpsirse, gasping. "Madara!" but the raven interupted him.

"I want the one that i love the most to take my life" he whishpered, moving closer to the brown-haired man pulling him into a hug. He stroked the Senju's back, making small circles around it.

"I don't want to live a life, where everyone who i had loved are taken away from me" another sad smile crossed his face.

Izuna was dead and Hashirama was someone else lover.

"B-but! You still have me..." Hashirama answered, being frozen not able to answer the hug.

"I can't bear seeing you in someone's else embarance." Madara was deadly honest for once, wrapping both of his arms around Hashirama's neck. The raven kissed his cheecks, hugging him tightly once again.

"I love you too" he whishpered, closing his eyes and wanting to stay in that position as long as possible.

Hashirama closed his eyes, He felt like crying but managed to hold his tears back and answered the hug.

"I love you, I love you so much"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **New jutsu**_

The following day both of the boys were walking through he deep forest. Being noon, the sun was soon going to rise down.

"Where are we going?" Madara was impatient. "Soon the sun will rise down" Hashirama had told him that he wil show him a new justu today. "Are you sure we are not lost?" he had been doubting that the brown-haired boy didn't know what he was going or... where he was going... once again.

"Umm.." Hashirama stopped in front of the raven, playing with his fingers.

"We are lost, aren't we?"

Hashirama slightly nodded.

"BA-KA!" Madara screamed in his face. "You're some helpess loser! Even if your clan is from the deep forest, you get lost in your own terithory." yelling into his face, Hashi just sighed.

"Anyways, here is fine too!"

Madara rised his eyebrow in confusement.

"Climb on that tree over there and sit on some branch." Hashirama pointed a random tree. Madara's distrust was growing even more.

"Come on, pleasee." Hashi begged.

"Hell yea, like i will do that!" told Madara. Hashirama made puppy eyes. "Okay, okay." Dara frowned.

What was that stupid kind of justu? Making the greenery grow faster? Or utra cholophine posion? One was for sure, it was going to be real pain.

As soon as Madara was on the tree Hashirama screamed from down. "Okay! Look my new secret super fast teleporting no-light-justu." and within a blink of an eye the Senju was in front of Madara, both of them sitting on the wood.

"Wow.. that was super..." Madara stopped, acting as he was amazed.

"Super, super what?" Hashirama was as hyper as always, awaiting for some positive comment from his best friend.

"Super dumb, you mooncalf! You just climped the tree!"

"EEHH?!"

"The only good is that it's name is shorter than your previous jutsu."

"Madara.. you're always calling me with mean names." Hashi made duckface, along with a random tear dropping down his face.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to get depressed."

Hashirama didn't answer. The Uchiha just noticed how close the Senju was.

"Dara, are you okay? You seem a bit pale.." Hashirama's expression immidiately changed to worried one and tried to reach Madara's forehead so he could check if he had fever but the black-haired boy blocked it. The slap wasn't quite hard but it made Hashirama lose his balance and he tilt to the right, ready to fell from the branch. Thank god Madara grabbed on the elbow him in time.

"You jerk.."

"Why did you slap my hand?"

Silence.

"Hashirama.." Madara panted, having his eyes closed.

"Wha? ... Hey!" realizing that in attempt of not falling down and grabing something onto which to have his support, he occasionaly had slighty put his palm on Madara's member.

"Im sorry. Hey, are you alright?"

"Ughh... remove your hand.. " Hashirama saw Madara's breathlessly face. His member was growing bigger with each minute.

"Hey.. does it feel.. good?" Hashirama squeezed tigher the Uchiha's member through his robe.

"Ah!" a sweet moan came out of the raven's mouth. Bitting his lip,he put his own hand on top of the Senju's so he could grab it and remove it. "Stop."

"It seems really enjoyable..." Hashi came closer to Madara, making both of their forehead touch.

"S-stop!" Not listening, Hashirama continued to reasily touch Madara's arousal. Since the Sharingan boy wasn't struggling, he thought he likes it. Hashirama lifted up Madara's robe and removed his own pants. The Uchiha watched every movement the boy was doing.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Hashirama pressed both of their erections rubbed Marada's memeber head with this thumb.

"No, idiot! That's gross-ss!" Madara puffed. "Remove your ugly d-dick from-m my eye-ss. Di-s-sgusting!"

"I want to try too!" Hashirama was malcontent.

"Hashi-i-ramaah.. nghhhh."

Madara panting first, now Hashirama was the one doing it too. The raven threw his head backwards, as it hit the tree. His mouth was slighlty opened, as the moans and pantings escaped his lips. It was so wrong. They were boys, they were enemies. But it felt so good, exactly becausse it was wrong.

"Hashi... Hashi.. Hashi... ah.. ha" Dara had his eyes tight shut, repeating his friend's name ceaselly, as Hashirama had been starting to pump their erections faster.

"I-I will soon cum!" Madara murmured. Having his crush so close and private to him was some new feeling, expecially his hot moans and pants.

"M-me too." Hashirama had found it really difficult talking. He had been sweating so much.

"Mmmhhh!" Madara had bit his lip in order to muffing his moan's from the cum, as Hashirama was the loud one.

Both of the friends looked into eachother's, separating from the close touches.

"That w-was a-amazing." Hashirama spoke.

"Sh-shut up!" the raven hissed, seeming ashamed of what had just happened.

"Have you done it before?" Hashirama asked as he licked the cum of his arm. "It's salty.."

"No! Are you crazy!"

"Don't do it with anyone else.. pelase.." a soft kiss came on Madara's cheeck.

The raven wide-opened his mouth as Hashirama's mouth travelled to the corner of Madara's mouth and then directly he centred himself, pushing his tounge for dominance fighting.

"Mmmhhh!" Madara moaned through the kiss. How did Hashirama know to kiss so good anyways? Madara felt his bobbing erection once again, so he put his palms on Hashirama's chest in order to push him away.

"S-stop... W-where did you learn tha-t?" with flushining and panting face, Madara asked.

"I didn't learn it, i just did it."

"You can't just randomly kiss me.. without any good reason."

"Why should i need a reason to kiss you?"

Madara gasped from that question. He felt his stomach shug.

"Just don't.. because.."

"Because what?"

 _you're playing with my feelings._

Madara remained silent, his eyes locked down.

"You'd better go home" instead of speaking the truth, he murmured.

"EEEH?!"


End file.
